


Clay

by kixxy23



Series: The Master of Death and his Resurrected Servent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancy, Philosopher's Stone, Phoenix tears, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Master of Death and his Resurrected Servent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713208
Kudos: 26





	Clay

Draco was dead.

It should have never happened. And Harry was going to undo it.

Draco was always a pompous git. He tried to control a room and have the world revolve around him. He was high on his horse and if you knocked him off he'd jump right back on and spit in your face. But even with being a narcissistic prat, he could be genuinely kind and will even use his self-important attitude to try to show that kindness. It was weird, at times, but you could tell when Draco was standing up for someone.

It took Harry a long while to realize a lot of the other's act was just that. An act. It was a mask, used to hide every insecurity Draco had because he was scared to show he was scared.

And he only realized it a few weeks after the "Battle of Hogwart" as it was being labeled.

He and Draco became close after that. It was off-handed remarks and smirks with no heat. It was closed-off expressions slowly thawing. It was spite against everyone who said they couldn't go on. It was tired eyes drooping, heavy shoulders, the feeling of wanting to leave everything behind -only to look up and from across the library see the others' eyebrows exaggeratedly twisted in an expression of unimpressed mocking and the ensuing choking sound from biting back laughter.

They grew on one another like fungi. Interwoven, silent yet reassuring.

Finding out that Harry was the Master of Death was definitely a strange moment. And an emotional one too. Harry was killed again by the Killing Curse, cast by a Death Eaters. Only to wake up to the other boy crying, clutching his body close. Draco almost pissed himself when Harry asked to be let go. This event had both study Darker Arts or the dead, undead, and everything else pertaining to death and magic. They also studied life. It was easier to learn both, rather than to learn one, since they were connected.

Draco made him promise to come back for him if Harry died. He also made Harry promise to revive him if anything happened to him, since he'd "Live a miserable life alone and wait until every other living creature on the planet was gone before he thought of himself."

Coincidentally, those same Death Eaters decided that if they couldn't kill the Boy Who Lived, they'd kill the traitor. Their bones will do well as sacrifice. And so will the still-warm blood of the ones he caught instead of killed.

All his scares were filled with clay. Since Harry had the forethought to put a preservation charm on the body he didn't have to waste time on replacing parts or reviving bits and pieces and sewing them back together. A sharp knife had already been used to cut open the center of Draco's chest and removed his heart and part of his sternum, from the sternal angle to the last of the frontal facets for the costal cartilage, and to cut some more of the surrounding areas bones and organs he could push over. Leaving the manubrium and the xiphoid process, he placed a golden ring into the carved area. It was a tight fit, but that was the point. Harry proceeded to fuse the gold and metal where it touched. He then burned the skin around it to also fuse it to the gold. He took a few hours painting a thin film of the metal on the inside, up to the ring, to create a bowl. Filling the cavity with Pheonix tears and powdered Basilisk fangs.

Then came the piece of resistance: A Philosopher's Stone, pain-staking hours and hours to form, and thank whatever stars shined upon him that the two of them had wanted to make one as a final project for school. The research was invaluable. But what made this one different was that Harry had formed it around the Stone of Resurrection.

Settling the stone onto the inner rods of another, slightly smaller than the last, ring it was almost complete.

All he had left to do was fuse the outer rods to the first gold ring at the bottom of the manubrium and the top of the xiphoid process. The, now inner, ring had symbols carved into it. With a wave of the Elder wand, the mechanism started slowly. The inner ring lifted and spun slow. Slow. Slow. As the runes lit one by one. And, suddenly, the alchemy circles' outer sectors set on fire and the screams of those who were still alive were fed to the power build in Draco's chest.

No one would ever take Draco from him again.


End file.
